


It's a Work in Progress

by thehomoalien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Alternate Universe - No Voldemort, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bisexual Ginny Weasley, Bisexual Harry Potter, Drarry, F/F, F/M, Gay Draco Malfoy, Homophobic Language, Lucius Malfoy Being an Asshole, Lucius Malfoy's A+ Parenting, M/M, Pansexual Luna Lovegood, Protective Harry, Sad Draco Malfoy, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Supportive Hermione Granger, Supportive Ron Weasley, harry killed voldemort the first time, james and lily are still dead, kinda a slow burn but not really, linny - Freeform, ronmione, sorry in advance, triggering language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2020-07-12 18:13:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19950655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehomoalien/pseuds/thehomoalien
Summary: Harry found a broken Draco Malfoy sobbing in the bathroom. Draco is only this broken because he realized he has feelings for the Golden Boy and he always has, but his father would never accept him he was bound to be disowned. he would never see his mother again. Should he be unhappy just to please his father or will he choose his own path?





	1. It all started in the Bathroom

Walking past Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom Harry could hear someone crying, he's heard them every night for the last week. Curiosity got the best of him. Harry walks into the bathroom to see an image he could never have expected. It was Draco Malfoy crying in front of a mirror. Choked sobs escape his throat, he's shaking, eyes closed. Keeping his eyes closed he turns and sinks to the floor back against the cold floor. His head leaning against the wall, tears streaming down his face. Harry could only stare, it was a bizarre sight. The boy who walked around with an air of overconfidence and arrogance was torn and broken down so... different. Malfoy finally opens his eyes, they are puffy and bloodshot from crying. He meets Harry's eyes. Shock overtook Malfoy's features. Then a look of resignation took its place. It broke Harry's heart to see such a powerful person torn down like this. Harry walks toward Malfoy with caution not wanting to upset him further. Once he reaches Malfoy he kneels to be on an equal level to get a better look at him before sliding down to sit beside him. Malfoy's eyes seem dead void of any emotions. None of the arrogance or fire they usually held. Harry finally spoke. "Are you alright?"

Malfoy didn't speak just stared into space with an unfocused gaze. Ignoring Harry completely.

"What's wrong, Malfoy? Why are you crying?"

Malfoy turned his head to look at Harry, only for a moment. Then he moves to stare straight forward again but doesn't make a move to get away from Harry or leave the bathroom at all. After a long silence, he finally spoke.

"Why are _you_ here?" 

Harry had no answer. Not one he could say out loud anyway. The truth was Harry was concerned when he saw Malfoy so hurt even though they are supposed to be enemies but he can't seem to hate Malfoy even after his relentless teasing. So here Harry sits beside a broken boy wanting to put back the pieces. 

"I heard crying. I wanted to see if you were alright."

Tears still flowing from his eyes. A faint smile plays on his lips but only for a moment before responding.

"Why do you care? I've only ever been awful to you."

"I'm not heartless, Malfoy."

"I know that, Potter. I should have known this was just your hero-complex at work." 

This sparked anger inside Harry's chest. Why can't he just care and be worried?! Why did Malfoy have to be so fucking difficult! The anger faded quickly as Malfoy rose to leave. 

"Forget it, Potter. It's not like it matters anyway. Goodbye."

He was walking away before Harry realized. He scrambled to his feet to catch up to Malfoy, Harry rushes and grabs him by the arm to stop him from leaving. 

"Let me help you. I can help you if you'll let me."

"I don't think you can."

His voice almost a whisper and new tears falling from his eyes. Malfoy pulled his hand out of Harry's grip and walked away out of the bathroom. Leaving Harry worried and alone.


	2. Worry and Potions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry worries more when he sees Malfoy exhibit some strange behaviour. They make a potion that pushes the story forward(self-serving tbh)

The next few days Harry only saw him at meals and he often found himself staring at Malfoy worry written across his features. He also saw the concerned glances between Hermione and Ron but they didn't concern him much. He was more concern about Malfoy, he hasn't eaten anything since Harry's been watching him. His eyes still don't have that sparkle they once held. His friends don't seem to care they are carrying on their conversations ignoring Malfoy completely. 

"Harry, are you alright?'

Hermione interrupts his thoughts. If he was honest, he forgot they were there. 

"Sorry. I'm fine 'Mione." 

He immediately went back to his staring. Something was obviously wrong with Harry. She sent Ron another look then spoke again.

"Harry, walk with me to the library." 

"Er... okay." 

They rose and left the Great Hall but not before Harry took one last glance at Malfoy before leaving. 

"What is it, Hermione?"

"I was about to ask you the same question. Don't act like I haven't seen you staring at Malfoy."

Harry was completely dumbfounded. He wasn't completely aware he was doing it most of the time the fact Hermione had seen him was... unexpected. But Hermione often knew things before he did. 

"What's going on Harry? Are you okay?''

"I'm fine, 'Mione. I promise."

They finally made it to the library and Hermione seemed keen on talking more about Harry's weird behaviour. As they sat at the table Hermione faced him with a stern look in her eye.

"We both know that's not true Harry. Please tell me what's going on?"

Her eyes became soft as she spoke, kindness was thick in her voice. He could tell she was truly worried about him. He could tell her anything. Right? He looked up to meet her eyes and he knew he could tell her his thoughts from the past few days. He looked at the table as he began to tell her everything. 

"Well, I've been watching... Malfoy. And I've honestly been worried about him. He seems different. He isn't the same as he was before. He isn't eating and hasn't even talked to any of us this year. I don't know why I care but... I do."

"Well, Harry, I can't explain your feelings but I can tell you that he is none of your concern after all the things he's done, be happy he's finally leaving you alone."

"I...I guess you're right."

"Come on let's get to class."

They got up and made their way to the Potions Classroom. Harry thought about Hermione's words as he walked. Maybe he should just let it go after all why should he care. Then he thinks of Malfoy's words from that day in Moaning Myrtle's Bathroom. "Why do you care? I've only ever been awful to you." The pain so clear in his voice when he uttered those words. Why would Malfoy suddenly care what he thought? Why would he allow himself to be so vulnerable in front of Harry, of all people? He had so many questions but so little answers. 

They arrived on time for class. Hermione sat next to Ron, naturally. Since it was only a few minutes before the start of class so the only seat left was the one next to Malfoy. He sat down and started taking out his things. 

He sat forward waiting for class to start and not so subtly glancing at Malfoy. Snape walks into the classroom in his usual fashion. Robes billowing behind him as he slammed the door shut. 

"Today you will be working with a partner. You will be making _Amortentia."_

His voice monotoned as ever. On any other day, Harry wouldn't have listened to anything Snape said. But he didn't want to make a fool of himself in front of Malfoy. Probably for the same unknown reason he cared why he was so upset all the time nowadays. Harry already knew what he would smell in the potion, _Ginny._ Like he has for as long as he can remember. 

"Get started, it's due at the end of class." 

And with that, he went to his desk where he'd stay until the end of the period. Harry turned to Malfoy and finally got a good look at him. He had bags under his eyes, his eyes still looked bloodshot. He was paler than usual which is impressive because he was pretty pale, to begin with. His hair isn't slicked back like it usually was. It, actually, looked better like that at least in Harry's opinion. 

"Um...I'll get the ingredients while you set up. Yeah?" 

Malfoy just nodded not even looking at Harry and started getting their station ready to brew the potion. Harry walked to the cabinet and got what he needed Ashwinder eggs, rose thorns, peppermint, powdered Moonstone, Pearl Dust and rose petals. He made his way back to his and Malfoy's work station and everything was already set up. Malfoy was just sitting there unfocused his chin resting in his hand elbow on the table. 

"Okay... let's get started." 

Malfoy said nothing just started making the potion. He looked bored like he didn't care. The potion was done pretty quickly. The class was coming to a close so we got ready to leave. 

"Before you try and leave. You will be telling everyone, the next class, what you smell in the potion. So smell it, write what you smell and get out of my classroom."

Passive-aggressive as always. So Harry moved towards the still bubbling cauldron he inhaled deeply. He smelled mint, vanilla, apples, and cologne. That wasn't Ginny's scent. It was _Malfoy's._

Oh shit. 

Well, that explains a lot. Harry knew at that moment he was completely and utterly screwed. 

Meanwhile, Draco wasn't surprised when he smelled the potion he knew what it would smell like before the potion was even finished. _Potter._ Treacle tart, fresh air, broomstick polish, and grass. 

Draco just wanted to hide away rather than ever sharing that information with anyone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is kinda a slow burn the angst gets bad later on trust me. I put so many cliches in this chapter sorry but they're classic soooooo I'm not that sorry


	3. Bi Panic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry has a crisis of sorts. Let's just say his Amortentia was quite a shock.

Harry went into a spiral panic filling his veins. How could he have smelled Malfoy in the potion? Why wasn't it Ginny anymore? What changed? That was his biggest question. Why was everything so different now? Given his life was never normal. He was Harry Potter, after all, _the boy who lived._ Why was everything always so confusing? He was just so confused. 

"Harry are you alright?"

Hermione was walking next to him. He didn't even realize that class was over and that they had left the classroom. 

"Uh... I think so. I'll see you guys later ok?"

"Wait where are you going?" 

But her words were lost on him. He was gone. Walking away towards his dorm he just wanted some alone time, just to think about everything. As Potions was his last class today, he wouldn't get in trouble for going to the dorms. The afternoon melted into night, his thoughts were just as confusing as they were before. Students started filing in as he missed dinner. He decided to go out flying to help him relax and clear his head. He walked out of the dorm and through the common room ignoring his friends heading straight for the pitch. As he was making his way to the pitch he took out his invisibility cloak and continued walking. When he got there he saw a figure sitting in the middle of the pitch. 

He walked up to the figure and saw I was Malfoy. He was just sitting looking up at the stars just relaxing. Harry moved and sat beside him, cloak still wrapped tightly around his person. Malfoy looked so different. His skin shining in the moonlight, his eyes have a shine but not the arrogant light they held before it was soft and welcoming. Harry could stare at his eyes forever though he would never admit it. His usually rigid posture relaxed maybe even slouching slightly. This version of Malfoy was beautiful. No one could deny that and if they did it was a lie. 

After awhile Malfoy sighed and moved from his position with his knees to his chest to lying down fully on the grass. Harry watched in awe. His guard was down completely he was happy to see this side of him and that he was willing to show Harry. Then Harry remembered he was wearing his cloak, Malfoy thought he was alone and had no idea Harry was right next to him. So slowly Harry slid the cloak off his shoulders to reveal his presence to Malfoy. 

Malfoy didn't seem to realize Harry was there at first. He glanced at Harry and then did a double-take and sat up very quickly. 

"P-Potter! What are you doing here? When did you get here?"

The shock in his face was mirrored by the sound of his voice. His guard still not fully up which Harry was grateful for. 

"I was going to fly around. Then I saw you just sitting here and decided you just join you instead." 

"But you don't have your broom." 

With this... revelation Harry realized he left his broom back at his dorm. What he would have done if Malfoy wasn't here what would Harry have done? Probably just go back to his dorm. But this was preferable. 

"It seems I have," Harry responded cooly. "It is a nice night so that's okay."

Harry had no idea how he was able to speak at all let alone be this calm. Malfoy nods but clearly doesn't believe Harry. Neither boy makes any move to leave the pitch. A comfortable silence fell over them Harry took this time t just stare at Malfoy he never really looked at him. He's just so... beautiful. Before they knew it, they were out past curfew. 

"Well, I should head back. You should as well." 

Malfoy said whilst getting up and brushing the dirt off of his clothes. 

"Awe. You care about me Malfoy?" 

Malfoy's face reddened so much it was noticeable even in the dark. He turned his head away to try and hide his face. 

"Then stay there and get in more trouble than we already are going to be." 

"Ok, but how are _you_ going to sneak back in?"

"Luck, I guess."

Before Harry could reply Malfoy was gone and making his way back to his dorm. Harry put his cloak back on and went to his dorm.

When he got back to his dorm he got ready for bed but couldn’t sleep. He was lying in bed just thinking about his interactions with Malfoy and the potion. This new Malfoy is more... pleasant to be around. Someone Harry wants to be around more often. 

But why? Was he... gay? But he still was attracted to Ginny at least he used to be. He definitely thought she was pretty. He thought Malfoy was pretty too. Especially tonight, how he looked in the moonlight on the Quidditch Pitch. 

He had been attracted to both of them. Malfoy more so but he had been attracted to Ginny at one point. So was he gay? Or was he straight? 

Maybe he liked... both genders? So he was... bi? 

Yeah, that sounds right. With that, Harry fell asleep at ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought I should add his sexual awakening because... I don't know to be honest I just really liked the idea of it.
> 
> If you want to see anything or have any suggestions please let me know and comment!!!!


	4. Draco Malfoy The Disaster Gay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Draco starts overthinking that night at the pitch and thinks more about his crush on Harry.

Over the next few days, Draco was spiraling. Nothing was making sense it was just so confusing. Like why did Harry want to be with Draco? Why did he even stay after he saw Draco sitting alone? And why the fuck was he staring at him for so long?! 

Merlin, at this rate his crush on the prat would never go away. And he's already had it since second year! Ugh!

Harry would never like him. Especially with the way, he's acted towards him and his friends.   
  


He completely understood who would like a bully. The villain. His own father disliked him. Sometimes he just wants to disappear, no one would miss him. Bliss. Everything was just confusing. Since when did Potter care about his feelings? Never. So why come and check up on him while he was crying?

Nothing makes sense. If father finds out... he’s going to be so screwed. He’ll lose everything. So why ponder these feelings. Nothing can ever happen between the Golden Boy and the Villain.

**POV Harry**

That night was quite... enlightening. Everything made sense in a twisted sort of way. All those years of fighting were mostly just piggy tail pulling. At least on Harry’s side.   
  
There was still something nagging him. Why was Malfoy crying? What was going on?   
  


With those questions and his newly discovered feelings for the git, he was determined to get answers and save him because that what he does best.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's been a while since I've written anything. Sorry about that but hope you guys like this.


	5. Friendship?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry wants to befriend Malfoy but he’s cautious, to say the least 
> 
> ⚠️Trigger Warning⚠️: Mentions of abuse and homophobia if any of that bothers you don’t read this chapter full chapter summary will be in the notes below

Draco woke up that morning feeling awful. Remembering all the terrible nights at the manor. The fighting, the yelling, the... beating. 

Memories old and new flood his mind. This past summer had been worse because he found a new sense of hopelessness with his parents already planning his life including marriage, but little do they know. That he's gay and in love with the one person who could never love him back, Potter. He could hear his father's voice "Fag", "Disappointment'', "Get out! No faggot will live under my roof let alone be my heir!'' Shaking his head trying to clear his mind. He slowly gets up and gets dressed. 

Draco makes his way out of the dorms and towards the Great Hall. The joyful voices of his classmates fill the space suffocating him. It was all too much. He kept going and finally sat down at the table. The mail came in. A letter was dropped on his lap by an unfamiliar owl. It flew away once it dropped the letter. He opened it. It said,  
  


> Dear Draco, 
> 
> I hope everything is going well in school. You know what will happen if your grades slip. He’ll get angry. He’s still setting up the arrangements with Greengrass. I’m trying to delay him as much as possible but I think he is catching on. Eyeing me suspiciously. I don’t know how much longer I can do it for. I know you don’t want this. I wish I could stop it so you could be happier without all of this. Just know I love you. I wish you the best. 
> 
> Love, 
> 
> Mother 

He couldn’t do it. This was too much. He put the letter back in the envelope and got up from his spot at the table. Trying not to cause a scene. Once out of the Great Hall he made a beeline for Myrtle’s bathroom. He could be alone there. 

*

Harry made his way into the Great Hall running quite late today he missed the mail once he entered instantly he found his eyes scanning the Slytherin table for Malfoy. He was going to at least try and talk civilly with him. Offer his help. He was nowhere to be found at the table. So Harry continues towards his table and sits in his usual spot with his friends for breakfast.   
  


“Morning Harry,” Ron says with food in his mouth (per usual). 

“Ron don’t talk with your mouth full.” Hermione finally looks up from her book and fully engages with her friends.   
  


“Morning Harry.” The only response they get from him is a slightly mumbled “Morning.” He loves his friends truly, they are his family. But he can’t help but be distracted by Malfoy’s absence. As more and more time passes the worry begins to set in. Before he can completely spiral a hand is waving in front of his eyes.   
  


“Earth to Harry. Are you still in there?” Ron asks jokingly.  
  


“Sorry I was just thinking.” He does his best to ignore Hermione’s questioning look.   
  


That’s when he remembers the bathroom.   
  


“Um... I’ll see you guys in class.” Any protests are falling onto deaf ears worry taking over all of his senses. He walks (more so runs) to Myrtle’s bathroom. Just as he suspected he heard crying again. 

He walks up to the door slowly opening it. A loud crash and scream come from inside.  
Harry rushes inside to find Malfoy in the corner crying again.   
  


“Malfoy! Are you okay?” He got no response from the other boy, only silence. Harry walks over to him cautiously not wanting to scare him or make him more upset. Slowly he kneels next to him.   
  


“Hey, are you alright?” Draco sniffles a few times before finally looking up to look at Harry. The sight broke Harry’s heart. Seeing the bloodshot and pained eyes, finally seeing him not as Malfoy but as... Draco. Harry was beginning to see Draco’s most venerable parts... seeing him as the sad boy he truly is.   
  


“W-Why? Are you here?” His voice cracking slightly.   
  


“I was worried about you.” Harry could explain why but he felt like he needed to help him care for him. 

“Why? I don’t deserve kindness or gods forbid pity.” Draco said voice shaking but stern.   
  


Tears still falling from his eyes, Draco turns his eyes down and an almost shameful expression crosses his features. 

“Why is that?” 

"I don't deserve it. I've only ever been awful to anyone. You shouldn't care about me but hate me like you have all these years. Just go back to your friends." Draco slowly beings to rise to his feet ready to walk away. So he could find somewhere he can be pathetic without any eyes in him. Take the pain away. At least for a little bit. Harry was shocked but quickly recovered and grabbed Draco's wrist to stop him from leaving.

"Don't leave. Please.'' Draco doesn't turn around, but he also doesn't try to leave. "Please, I care about you. Please just tell me what's wrong." Finally, Draco turns and looks at Harry again tears streaming down. “I don’t know why I care so much. But I do care about you.” Harry’s voice was oddly calming and reassuring to Draco. 

“Alright, I trust you.” Draco’s voice still shaking but full of confidence. “But I can’t tell you now. I just need some time alone.” Harry understood they had been bitter enemies not long ago.   
  


“Okay. Then how about this,” Harry sticks out his hand for Draco to shake. “Let’s be friends and just tell me when you’re ready.” Draco looks at his outstretched hand and hesitates for a moment before grabbing it and shaking.   
  


With that Draco felt a little less alone. He was finally friends with _the boy who lived,_ but he knew he was only going to fall for him. Will Harry be there to catch him when he does? Only time will tell.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Summary: Draco gets a letter from his mother telling him his father is arranging his marriage to Astoria Greengrass and that she is trying to delay it as long as possible but can't much longer since Lucius is catching on. He is overwhelmed so he goes to Myrtle's bathroom to cry. Harry then looks for him and finds him in the bathroom crying. Harry tries to comfort Draco and they become tentative friends. Draco knows he will only fall harder for the boy who lived. Will Harry catch him when he falls? Only time will give him an answer.
> 
> Wow, I’m actually writing again what the fuck is this. 
> 
> Anyway enjoy sorry for making y’all wait so long

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic so it's not the best but I've quite enjoyed writing it. I hope you enjoy it. Please comment and tell me what you think!


End file.
